So be mine
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Two-Shots] Deux Seigneurs Sith expriment ce qu'ils pensent de leurs deux apprentis. [No slash]
1. Partie 1

**Cette fanfiction est un two-shots, la première partie se concentrant sur Plagueis et Sidious, et la seconde sur Sidious et Anakin. Elles ont en commun le fait qu'elles s'articulent autour des paroles d'une chanson, « _Darkshines_ » de Muse ;)**

 **Cette partie évoque les pensées de Plagueis. Je me base pas mal sur le roman _Dark Plagueis_ de James Luceno, mais comme ça fait un certain moment que je ne l'ai pas lu, je ne me souviens plus exactement des détails ^-^'**

* * *

 **« So be mine »**

 **Première partie**

* * *

 _Passing by you light up my darkest skies._ Lorsque je vous ai rencontré la première fois, Seigneur Sidious, j'ai tout de suite su que vous étiez promis à un destin exceptionnel. La Force elle-même me l'a murmuré. Je sentais que vous étiez notre Élu, celui qui était né pour ramener les Sith au pouvoir, et j'ai donc décidé de vous prendre sous mon aile.

 _You take only seconds to draw me in._ Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps pour avoir une idée de mes motivations, et c'était cela que je souhaitais : que vous deviniez par vous-même à quel point de vous savais spécial.

 _So be mine and your innocence I will consume_. Vous avez accepté de me servir, de devenir l'outil de la revanche des Sith. Vous jouerez à merveille votre rôle de politicien qui grimpe les échelons à une vitesse incroyable, tandis que je vous guiderai dans l'ombre. Un Maître, un apprenti : la Règle des Deux a été respectée, et dès que nos efforts auront mené à notre succès total, elle pourra enfin disparaître et l'Ordre Sith renaîtra de ses cendres.

 _Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._

 _Hold your hands up to your eyes again. Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears._ La première phase de votre entraînement était de tuer votre propre famille – comme le dit le Code Sith, « La Force me libérera » – et vous l'avez passée avec succès. Cette étape importante ayant été franchie sans que votre foi ne s'ébranle, nous pouvons continuer votre apprentissage. Vous avez appris à dépasser vos propres peurs, dépasser la douleur afin de la transformer en colère – et cette même colère permettra à votre pouvoir de grandir, encore et encore –, vous possédez désormais les bases de l'entraînement Sith.

 _So be mine and your innocence I will consume._ Vous serez mien, vous vivez encore uniquement parce que vous êtes la meilleure personne, la seule personne désignée pour aider notre cause à se venger. Votre innocence est depuis longtemps consumée par les flammes du Côté Obscur, à mesure que vous gagnez en puissance.

 _Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._ Vous serez bientôt le plus puissant Sith que notre Ordre ait jamais connu. Vous nous porterez au pouvoir, et les Jedi seront vaincus grâce à notre alliance.

C'est tout ce que j'ai vu en vous le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, la seconde partie sera publiée samedi prochain ;) (En plus, je suis à fond sur Plagueis et Sidious depuis hier soir xD)**


	2. Partie 2

**Cette seconde partie est centrée sur les pensées de Sidious par rapport à Anakin.**

* * *

 **« So be mine »**

 **Seconde partie**

* * *

 _Passing by you light up my darkest skies._ Votre puissance m'a agréablement surpris, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je sentais que vous auriez un rôle à jouer dans le grand plan qu'avait concocté Plagueis, un rôle déterminant, mais je ne savais pas encore lequel exactement, puisque les Jedi semblaient réticents à vous accepter parmi eux.

 _You take only seconds to draw me in._ La seule chose que vous aviez vu en moi était l'image que je donnais volontairement à ceux qui m'entoure : un homme bon, fin politicien, et surtout bienveillant. Vous m'avez presque immédiatement considéré comme le père que vous n'avez jamais eu, et j'ai bien sûr joué ce rôle parce que je voyais bien que vos émotions étaient la clé qu'il me manquait pour réduire l'Ordre Jedi à néant.

 _So be mine and your innocence I will consume._ Vous serez mien, et, en temps voulu, votre innocence sera détruite aussi simplement et aisément que l'avait été la mienne. Je finirai par trouver un moyen de vous faire basculer.

 _Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._ Il y a une seule variante que j'avais négligé : le temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Vous me considériez comme un père, et je n'ai pas tardé à vous considérer comme mon propre fils, et cela a été facilité par le fait que je ne cessais de vous enseigner des choses : la politique – ces leçons n'étaient pas vos préférées –, la patience... J'ai fini par m'attacher à vous plus que je ne l'ai fait avec quiconque d'autre.

 _Hold your hands up to your eyes again. Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears._ Vos peurs étaient l'élément principal de mon plan – la peur de perdre les personnes auxquelles vous étiez attaché était la plus puissante, je pouvais l'utiliser à mon avantage. Les scènes effrayantes, vous les avez connues très tôt, durant votre entraînement Jedi, et elles se sont amplifiées et multipliée durant la Guerre des Clones.

 _So be mine and your innocence I will consume._ Vous avez fini par basculer, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. La peur de perdre votre femme a été plus forte que votre appartenance à l'Ordre Jedi. Votre innocence vous a été enlevée lorsque vous avez tué des enfants au Temple Jedi.

 _Dark shines, bringing me down, making my heart feel sore, because it's good._ Maintenant, tout est fini. Les Jedi ont disparu, l'Empire Galactique brille de tout son éclat, plus rien ne peut nous arrêter. J'ai déjà commencé à former de nouveaux apprentis, et je sais que vous faites de même en cachette.

Plagueis avait raison : je suis l'Élu des Sith, je les ai ramenés au pouvoir.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est terminé ^-^' J'espère que ça vous aura plu (maintenant je n'ai plus la chanson dans la tête... libérée, délivrée ! * se fait assommer *)**


End file.
